federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Von nee Elbrunne
Samantha Von nee Elbrunne is a highly decorated security officer who has overcome a lot of obsticles in her past. Always contending with her brash behaviour and attitude that has often gotten her in trouble, Samantha's values and ideals have always been to protect the Federation - even at great personal cost. After bringing down the famous Syndicate King Pin Vindor LaTorian, she took some time off before becoming a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D which investigates cold cases that are still unsolved. Background Information In 2400, when Samantha was confronted by a Q-entity, she was able to win a bet resulting in one wish. Having known from going in the past and changing it to enable her parents to have children after her, she asked to have her siblings in her time. So, without changing her memories, Q placed Maxly and Morgan into Samantha's life as if they had always been there. Only Samantha and Abbott Thay know the truth. During a mission gone wrong in April, 2404 Samantha suffered extensive damage to her face and jaw that required corrective surgery. Afterwards, her appearance changed as did the actress playing her. In 2405, a brother from an alternative universe was on a temporal mission when he was stuck back in time. At the age of 32 he now resides in the same universe as Sam making him both her older and younger brother. Personal Life Nrr'bt Maddix (2397-2398): Samantha met her ex-fiance growing up together and they were good friends. They went to public school and highschool together, making them a pretty close team. As they got older, Samantha got stronger and stronger feelings to him. Soon enough, they started to date in 2397, where Samantha lost her virginity for the first time. Because she was so young, Samantha soon realized that being sexually active wasn't for her and in combination with her fathers dislike for Nrr'bt asked him if they could just be friends. Unable to accept this, Nrr'bt ceased communication with her. Later, Samantha apologized and they had another brief fling in 2398, however she knew in her heart they weren't meant to be. Trying to date once again, they got engaged, only for both to realize they were too career focused and remain friends. Connor Almin-Reese (2405-2407): Samantha met her second ex-fiance while trying out for Red Squad, but since she was so career focused and he was dating someone else they just became really good friends. In the summer of 2404 they were roommates and started to become more like best friends. When Elliana broke up with him in September of the same year, Sam took it upon herself to get back at her and bring to light some of Elli's motives. Realizing she loved him, she left the IEP and later confessed her love in March, 2405. That summer they started to date and were engaged February, 2406. After some bumps because of a TC drug scare they moved up their wedding by four years. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Mason Sorna-Finn Samantha met her third husband, Mason Sorna-Finn, in 2408 when she was assigned to his guard detail in 2408. They remained friends but it wasn't until Mason was joined with Von four years later did he realize Samantha's role in Section 31. They began a sexual relationship that soon turned into more. Marrying to keep Von's identity as an agent a secret from the commission, they have formed a real genuine love and respect. Originally married as Mason Von, the Von symbiont was removed in 2417 when it was discovered the symbiont plotted as part of S31 to take over Mason as a host. Previous Spouse(s) Abbott Thay Samantha met her first husband, Abbott Thay, in the library and had never really interacted despite her acquaintance with his sister, because he was off planet. They dated until he cheated on her then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship and they have remained close friends to date - however tension has begun to rebuild. At Anna's 20th birthday party, the tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time. On a vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to her and convinced Samantha to elope. Abbott and Samantha do not have a healthy relationship as he is a frequent user of emotional abuse and she is in denial. After an intervention with Abbott and one of her superior officers making her go to counselling, the couple were soon divorced. Samantha was directly responsible for Abbott's admission into a mental hospital in 2405. They stopped speaking until November of 2406, when after a chance run in, they became once more on friendly terms. After Samantha's second marriage dissolved, her and Abbott got back together and eventually remarried 10 years to the day of their first marriage. Eventually, both realized they were in love with other people. Understanding the nature of their Imzadi relationship they continue to be close but have moved on from each other to find new paths. Jackson Moyer Samantha met her husband, Jackson Moyer, when he was her mentor in the IEP program. At first, they shared a healthy respect for one another and remained friends, even when she dropped out. Always curious, Samantha used Moyer's connections to become a member of Section 31 where they would often work missions together. Developing feelings for Sam, Moyer confessed them after Sam saved him from a Romulan kidnapping. This realization rocked her engagement and the two eventually became lovers. Upon Jackson's arrest, Samantha remained by his side through conjugal visits, until he proposed and she accepted contingent on his early release from the penal colonies. In 2410, Jackson was taken by the Syndicate and subjected to mental tortures to get information on Red Matter. As a result, he lost 15 years of his memories. Upon being saved, he no longer wished to be married to Samantha, seeing him as the catalyst to the downfall of his career. They had no children. Children Samantha has one child with Connor Almin-Reese in Tristan Reese, who was born to Samantha as a surrogate. Not having a role in his life, she is content with being more of an aunt. Please see link for more information. Samantha has one son with Abbott Thay named Elbrin Thay. Samantha has two children with Mason Von named Zonathan Berel Von and Xander Kalal Von. Career Accepted into Julliards in 2398, Samantha fought a long battle with her father to get permission to attend the school. It wasn't until Q intervened in her life for the first time that her father realized how important dance was to her. Getting out of the Captain's Highschool, Samantha was able to pursue her dreams. Lately, however, after a mission to Chandra II, she started to see the interest in intelligence and is considering joining an Academy prep-program in 2399. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2400-2404, Samantha graduated with a degree in intell and security. She applied for and was accepted into Red Squad as the Cadet Chief of Security in 2402 and went on to be the Commander in 2403-2404 year. Military Career Upon graduating as the RS Commander, Samantha was accepted into the IEP - Intense Espionage Program for Intelligence officers. One of her trainers includes Jackson Moyer. This program is expected to run 1-2 years. In December 2404, Samantha left the program feeling that it was changing her root personality too much and she was yearning for a chance to be in a relationship with Connor. In July 2405, Samantha had her ex-husband placed into a mental hospital which impeded with an ongoing Intell/RICO investigation against him. For this she was demoted to Ensign for six months, given one months leave and reinstated as a LtJG in January, 2406. In 2407, she was promoted for breaking the Dollhouse Killer case before moving to Bajor in 2408 to work for Bajoran CID. In 2408, in the interest of expanding her field, Samantha briefly transferred to work as a personal guard until she took a position working at the residence tracking down potential threats against the President. In 2414, she assumed a personal guard position with Mason Sorna-Finn as a front for their Section business. In October of the same year, she prevented a world wide Syndicate attack on Earth, as well as saving the President earning her promotion and a Medal of Honour. When she was injured in March, 2415 bringing down Vindor LaTorian, she was awarded the Purple Star. Samantha transferred from the President's Residence to Starfleet HQ later that same year. In 2416, she was appointed the head of her own department named S.H.I.E.L.D as well as became a consultant for Black Squad in hopes of fixing their causality rates after her friend, Berel Elleth was badly hurt in the line of duty. Years as Ensign: N/A **Lt.JG: 2404-2405 ** Lieutenant: 2405 - 2405 **Ensign: 2405-2406 **Lt. JG: 2406-2407 **Lieutenant: 2407-Current ** Lt. Commander: 2411-2414 ** Commander: 2414-2416 ** Captain: 2416-Current. Section 31 In August 2405, believing that Jackson Moyer had been infested by a yeerk after witnessing him murder her commanding officer, Samantha abducted and restrained Moyer for three days. At the end of the three days she realized that he was not infested and let him go. Knowing that she had broken several laws by acting on her own, she waited for her impending arrest and court martial. Instead, given her training, success as a cadet and officer, and her long history of rule breaking for a greater good, Samantha was offered the opportunity to join Section 31. Though the choice was between joining Section 31 or going to a penal colony for abducting Moyer, she willingly joined up with the organization, excited at the idea of being part of a group that does what is necessary for the greater good of the Federation. After a long campaign to bring down Vindor LaTorian, she took some time off to recover from a personal injury. Still wishing to contribute to the Federation, she continued her ambitions in Section 31 only to have her father-in-law and President find out. In hopes of encouraging her to leave it, he appointed her to her own department named S.H.I.E.L.D as well as promoting her to Captain. Tier Questions: #How fast does the blue jay fly? A: Fast enough to get away. #Why does the panda eat? A: To grow strong. #What do you love most about spotted butterfly? A: No one suspects the butterfly. #What is the best attribute of snow? A: It covers all. #How should you aspire to be like the android? A: It feels nothing. #What does the shark eat? A: What ever it sinks its teeth into. #What do you do with a tangled kite? A: Cut the string and let it go #How fast does the crow fly? A: Fast enough to beat the jay. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:October Category:2382 Category:All Characters